


Chaos Drabbles

by music_mania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos, Drabble Collection, For Me, prompts? I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_mania/pseuds/music_mania
Summary: Hi! I write some really weird shit when I'm sleep-deprived and, sometimes, I like to look back on it. This has led me to compile them here for easy access. There are no rules here. One "chapter" could consist of a long ramble or 10 different questions with no answers. If you want to use these as prompts be my guest, but I'm assuming they are too specifically insane to do so. Have fun wading through my chaos~





	1. Phone Call

Calling...

Calling...

But does the phone even ring?

How many times does it ring before it goes? Do tears fall before the phone does or does it hang up?

Falling

Falling

Will I ever stop falling down? Calling into darkness and a bright blinding light, tears puddle before the phone.

Drowning

Drowning

Will they pick up once more, before I'm done for good?

Or will they let me drown in blinding darkness, calling for no one and listening for the ring of a phone


	2. Scripts

While moving on through your stage play of life, there will be scripted moments. In fact, most of it will be scripted with very little wiggle room. But then there will be moments where you truly do perform. 

The spotlight, the makeup, the costume, and the stage. All eyes are on you for your performance. The pressure to follow the script is suffocating.

And at that moment, you will forget your lines.

You will forget your lines and make something up on the spot and from that moment on, there is a new script to follow.

That is until you forget your lines again.

For, who says that the stage of the world, showing the tragedy of life, can't be improv?


	3. Plane Ride

2 People Per Plane

Or at least that's what I thought it was.

But no

The plane is gone.

Swirling skies and madness seep into my coat.

Cold

2 people no

1 person no

No one on a plane at a time.

Cold air through the door and down the aisle.

No one riding into the skies

"The plane serves for 2," they say again.

You will not like what you find on the plane

As the ones who ushered you in are lying

And only madness could save you as the plane fell out of the sky.


	4. Jerry and George

Jerry and George lived across the street.

Whenever it was Jerry's birthday, George would put out a sign facing Jerry's house. It read, "Happy Birthday Jerry."

Whenever it was Jerry's birthday, Jerry would put out a sign facing George's house. It read, "Happy Unbirthday George."

Whenever it was George's birthday they did the opposite.

This was the only way they communicated for years.

It wasn't until the day before George moved that he put up his final sign to Jerry.

"Thanks, it's over, but thanks."

George and Jerry never met again, but they always remembered their unbirthdays.


	5. Five Steps Ahead

They said I reached my limit yesterday.

But I will reach a new one today.

And a new one.

And a new one.

Again and Again

Until I am five steps ahead

Of where they never dreamed I could be.


	6. Losing Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is straight-up death this time.

He stared at her. He could sense her losing her grip on the world around them.

"I'm going to miss you." Tears in his eyes, he whispered to her almost lifeless body.

All she could see was him. With the dark void slowly creeping along the edges of her vision, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I won't miss you because you'll always be with me, right?"

They whispered to each other one final time as she leaned back and embraced the darkness.


	7. Grey Skies

When you scream into the void you must pay your soul for the answer. Only then will you be granted the true wisdom of a god.

\--

When the sky turns grey it has been foretold that the devil will come to play with those people who have long believed they were good.

Only the wicked will reign because they are familiar with him and he will simply smile and wave.

Crying at their feet lay the good of you and me.

To see the ground fall beneath and the sky gives way to the void in which we previously paid.

To get the wisdom of a god the day must come play

And rule the world when the sky is grey.

\--

The sky is grey and the tears fall away revealing all that is left of you and of me.

Striking down each color of hope the devil rests for a while and lets you do the work.

Killing every soul in your path you strike and kill the hope you seek.

Away from humanity

Away from the tomb

Of both you and of me.


End file.
